True Hopes
by Snow princess 3
Summary: A Takari romance. It's my first one so please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and probably never ever will. 

The purple writing is Kari's thoughts and the blue are T.k's thoughts. Red are Davis'

Now on to the story!

*******

Kari.. if only you knew how I felt. It is so hard to tell you how much I care about you and love you it hurts me inside. I know that you must think of me only as a friend, but I think of you as so much more than that. You are my world Kari and you don't even know it.

T.k looked at what he had just written sighed and tossed it into the trash can that was already overflowing with little crumpled up paper balls. 

" This is just great.." he said out loud.

" How am I supposed to tell her how I feel when everything I think to say to her sounds so stupid?" he banged his head on his desk trying to figure out the answer. By doing this he woke up his flying friend Patamon. 

" T.k? what are you doing?" Patamon asked his partner 

" Huh? Oh Patamon you're awake. It's nothing just try to sleep ok buddy?" He answered

Of course as always Patamon knew that T.k wasn't telling the truth.

" T.k you're lying." Patamon sat up and looked hard at his friend. " What's the matter?"

"Well, you see Patamon, I have a crush on a girl, but I can't figure out a way to tell her."

" Well, if you like Kari so much why don't you tell her?" Patamon asked 

" Who said it was Kari?!" T.k's eyes opened with shock

" It's so obvious. I mean you do like her so what is the matter?" He stated without even blinking.

" It's just that we are such good friends that.." he trailed off

" T.K, you should tell her."

T.k yawned 

" Maybe I will." " lets go to bed."

****************

Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence.

" Tai!! Give me back my diary!!" Kari screamed as she chased her brother around the house. 

" You have to catch me first slow poke!!" He called back to her

Kari had just about had enough of chasing her brother when she noticed him reading it on the couch.

" So? You like T.k?" He said seriously and turned towards her with a smile.

" Who gave you permission to go through my stuff?" She asked him anger in her voice.

" I gave myself the permission." 

" Tai you make me so mad sometimes I could just hit you."

" Yea right. You Kari? Hit me?" He asked in a kidding sort of voice and pointed to himself.

" I am so scared!" he added sarcastically

" Just stay out of my stuff." She remarked as she trailed back to her room. 

*********************

The next day at school Kari was very upset about something. 

" Hey Kari! What's wrong?" T.k asked in a soothing voice

" My brother is my problem. Every day he goes through my diary, and every day I have to chase him just to get it back and I'm sick of it." She looked at him as she finished.

" That is a problem."

" Sure is." She replied softly

" Kari!!!!" Davis screamed half way down the street trying desperately to get her attention.

" Great he is the last thing I need to deal with today." Kari sighed shaking her head

" Well, good morning Kari." Davis said pushing T.k out of the way

" Hi Davis" she said in an irritated voice

T.k could tell that she was annoyed

" Davis, nice of you to say hello." T.k tapped him on the should trying to get his attention off of Kari so she could get a break.

" Hi T.b" He said angry because he had interrupted his conversation with Kari.

" Well" Kari spoke up " I have to get going talk to you later T.k, bye Davis!" 

With that Kari left drowning in her thoughts.

He is so sweet. Thought Kari as she walked towards the building. He's always there for me and is always trying to help me out of jams. I've never known anyone like him.

Meanwhile T.k was having a few thoughts himself.

: I can't believe Davis. He is such a jerk.

I mean he doesn't know anything about Kari. He doesn't understand how wonderful she is as a person. I mean sure she is beautiful, but there is so much more to her than that! She is smart, understanding, sporty, humorous, and well.. perfect. Now I understand why she is the one chosen for the crest of light. Every time I see her she is surrounded by it. I don't know maybe it is just me. I have to tell her I love her and that's it.

Stupid T.a.. He interrupted my conversation with Kari. Just who does he think he is? Oh well, I'll get him back for sure… He will pay for that. After I take care of him Kari will love me forever.

During lunch T.k and Kari sat together swapping their lunches and laughing at some jokes they had probably heard before, but had just forgotten.

Davis saw them sitting together and though it would be good to sit with them since Kari was going to be his girl soon enough.

" Hey Kari mind if I sit here?" Davis asked 

" Well, actually.." she was cut off

" Okay thanks." He replied as he scrunched between Kari and T.k.

" Davis, you didn't let her finish." T.k stated

After school that day, T.k asked Kari if she wanted to walk home with him. She gratefully accepted knowing Davis would ask too. As they walked home together Davis followed them. They got to Kari's house and she invited him in.

Davis was steaming by now. Inside Kari and T.k started working on their math homework. 

" Mr. Kontonashi is the only teacher who would assign homework on the weekend." Kari sighed.

" Yea, the man has to be stopped." T.k laughed

Pretty soon they were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the door bell rang.

" Hold on I'll get it." Kari said as she rushed to the door

When she opened it Davis was there.

" Oh hi Davis." Kari said gloomily

" Hi Kari. How are you?"

" I'm good. How about you?"

"Okay. I guess."

"Oh."

"So what have you been up to?"

" Oh me and T.k are watching a movie." She gestured towards the couch where T.k had now turned to face Davis and Kari.

" Hey Davis." T.k waved

Davis didn't respond. T.k just rolled his eyes and looked at Kari who had a desperate look on her face.

" Hey Kari hurry it up the best part is coming up!!" He hollered.

"Okay hold on! Well, got to go Davis c~ya later!"

" Um. Bye Kari."

"Whew…" Kari said in relief.

" I guess that he likes you just a bit more than you like him" T.k started laughing

" Oh shut up." Kari was laughing too.

" Kari and Davis sitting in a tree.." T.k was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face. " Hey what was that for?!" He grumbled as he threw the pillow back

" You know what for."

" Hey I was just kidding. You know me, I definitely wouldn't actually believe in that." 

" Oh so Mr. Big shot. What do you believe in?" Kari asked 

" Well." T.k was really nervus " I believe in this."

With that he leaned forword and kissed her on the lips. ( It wasn't a big kiss just a little one to show that he liked her.) Kari blushed a deep red but T.k's face was much redder.

" I didn't know you liked me T.k." Kari admitted

" Well, I knew I did and I finally told you the only way I could."

" Kari?"

" Yeah T.K?"

" Will you go out with me?"

" Of course I will T.k"

The end.

Kind of sappy I know please don't be mad this is my first Takari fic.


End file.
